Return
by TheLadyMuse
Summary: Azura, I told you once, is descended of Piandao the sword master, and that after the deaths of her parents, Sokka/his student took care of her until Izumi began instructing her in the art of bending. Here's why... 3/3 of Rewritten


**Piandao's home, the Avatar: the Last Airbender episode, 'Sokka's Master'**

As the clamour of weapons died down outside, a tall, lithe woman, with angular features and a smile that was barely there, herded Team Avatar around the house and inside to a kotatsu, green eyes watching them carefully. Aang was struck with the thought

 _'Still waters run deep. And with her, they just might run very deep.'_

Gracefully, she poured them tea, ignoring the sounds from the part of the house where Piandao was training Sokka. Katara cleared her throat, but it was Toph who said bluntly

"Who are you? Why do you live with Piandao?" The green eyed woman _hnhmphed_ softly, before she stated in a voice accented in flawless Earth Kingdom aristocratic style, her words sharp for all they were said genially

"In Fire country, they would probably call me Piandao's slave, and in my home country, they would say I am his captive. I assure you, I here completely of my own free will." Toph snorted

"Oh? But that doesn't answer my question." The diminutive Earthbenders' tones were honeyed in a fashion that had Katara eying her sharply. The woman's eyes crinkled into a true smile, and her words were far warmer when next she spoke

"A Beifong with a brain. What a refreshing surprise. I do believe I met you as an infant, little Toph. Or did your parents never tell you that the Princess Kureya paid them a visit?" Katara and Aang both stared at her, eyes wide, while Toph choked on her tea.

"Princess Kureya, the rightful queen of the Earth Kingdom?" The question was asked jerkily, but the older woman delayed answering a moment before replying

"Well, if that's what they're saying, then I suppose. Kuei _is_ my younger brother, but I couldn't stay, just like Aunt Saiza." Toph's eyes widened. She whispered

" _The_ Saiza? The one who-" Kureya nodded and replied easily

"Yes, that Saiza." Aang and Katara shot curious looks at Toph, and once Kureya went to fetch something from another room, the blind Earthbender explained

"Remember Jeong-Jeong? Princess Saiza is notorious for seducing him to give her people time to escape, and later disappearing. The strange thing is that Jeong-Jeong defected with a year or two, and that Saiza gave the word he was to be helped."

While Katara oohed over this tidbit, Aang was a little perplexed. Well, actually, he was so perplexed he didn't hear Kureya come up behind him and announce

"Mmm, the Golden Dagger helped him." Aang yelped, looking hurt when Katara shushed him to ask

"Who or what is the Golden Dagger?" Kureya smirked, shucking the thin but high collared house robe to reveal a green tomesode, tucked into the obi of which was a dagger with a golden hilt.

"The Golden Dagger, is, in many ways, the sister organization of the White Lotus. However, we're distinctly more militant." Pausing to once again wrap herself in the house robe, Kureya winced when Katara shouted excitedly

"You're Piandao's wife, aren't you?" Kureya looked bemusedly at the girl, jumping herself when Piandao appeared at her shoulder, a tired Sokka slinking into the empty place at the kotatsu. Kureya shook her head minutely before hissing at Piandao

"Must you _do_ that?" He glanced at her, a warning and fire both in his eyes, before turning to Sokka and the others, clearing his throat to be sure he had their attention.

"Yes, Kureya is my wife, but I would prefer it not be widely known. If Fire Country wins the war, my reputation will ensure we are left alone. However, if the other nations win-" Kureya stared at him wide eyed, resting her hands on his chest, she said fiercely

"No, Piandao. No!" He slid his gaze to her, using his palms to cup her hips, sadness leaking from him, his face, his posture. One tanned hand came up her side, brushing her breast, coming to a stop under her cheek, the other pulling her even closer. His voice, usually so controlled, teeters, but doesn't crack. Not yet.

His voice deepens as he lowers the pitch, both shutting out their captive audience.

"Do not," He growls as he holds her gaze, intent on impressing upon her the importance of what he has to say

"Think I won't do anything to protect you. If there is a _chance_ you will survive to find happiness again, I will face my death gladly, Kureya." He froze when he saw the shimmer of tears pooling in the corners of her eyes. She looked at him, nearly his height, and panicked where she stood.

"Piandao," she sniffed, fighting her tears, but continued as steadily as she could "I can't, Piandao. I _won't_ do what you are suggesting. It is the height of madness! If you think I would even consider saying I was your captive, you don't know me! I married you because I loved you with everything I had! I still do." Leaning into his embrace, she pleaded "Don't do that to me, please, don't try to convince me lying about my husband will do anything other than break my heart."

Jerking his head at the door, Piandao waited until Sokka and his friends left, clutching Kureya to his chest desperately as he murmured

"It's alright, darling, they're far enough away for us to talk freely." _'As if we weren't before'_ he thought with a scowl. Kureya gratefully sank into her husband's strength. Even if she _was_ a Golden Dagger Earthbender, the comfort of leaning on her husband, crying in his arms, was not one she would ever wish to give up.

Time passed. Piandao wasn't sure how much, just that his wife needed him. Finally, red rimmed green eyes looked at him with a heart full of love. Lord, he'd give almost anything for her to keep looking at him like that. Stroking her hair and shushing her gently, he froze when Sokka came through the door empty hands raised, to stand awkwardly in front of them.

Biting his lip, Sokka finally blew out a breath and said quickly

"The others didn't understand what you were discussing, but…I did. Master Piandao, in return for the training you have given me, you will _both_ have sanctuary in the Southern Water Tribe, should you need it, come the end of the war. I will make sure that Katara understands how important it is." Before they could protest, he held up his hands and said easily

"I'm the Chief's first born, my father will listen to me, or, failing that…" He trailed off, blushing when Piandao spoke, softly as Kureya was still upset.

"Thank you, Sokka. We are honored that you would do that." With an embarrassed grin, he jogged out of the house, leaving his erstwhile master to console his wife and celebrate the good news.


End file.
